Breakthrough (song)
"Breakthrough" is a song from[[ Lemonade Mouth| Lemonade Mouth]], performed by the band of the same name. It is the final song featured in the movie. It shows how far the band has come since forming. Lyrics Oh yeah, hmm Breakthrough Up, down, spinnin' all around Fly, high, fallin' to the ground Sometimes dreams can feel so far away Time, keeps, skippin' out a beat Left, right, trippin' on your feet Life feels like a string of cloudy days (here we go) Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight Keep on, keep on moving on Keep on moving on Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away It's all about breakthrough, just turn the page 'Cause everyday I'm getting closer, life is just a roller-coaster Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Stop, still, take another breath Roadblock, move it to the left Get around whatever's in your way Heartbreak, picked up all the pieces Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers It's gonna be your turn to play, gonna be your turn to play Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong Whenever you can't see the light Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go) keep on, keep on movin' on Keep on movin' on Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away It's all about breakthrough, just turn the page 'Cause everyday I'm getting closer, life is just a roller-coaster You can see it in the blind sight, movin' through the limelight Groovin' to the music I'mma use it when the time's right Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright Usually in life there's one shot and this is our night Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it will make you Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you Wherever that you wanna go, never too late to Keep pushing till you break through Sometimes it's raisin' your voice Sometimes it's makin' some noise Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong (world it was wrong) Whenever you can't see the light (can't see the light) Whenever there's no end in sight (no end in sight) Keep on, keep on movin' on You keep on movin' on Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it so don't let it get away It's all about breakthrough, just turn the page 'Cause every day I'm getting closer, life is just a roller-coaster Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through Don't stop till you break it all through Shake it, till you make it till you break it all through Don't stop, here comes a breakthrough Category:Songs Category:Lemonade Mouth Category:Group songs Category:Closing songs